


AI-VIS

by lightningrani



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: "I was here at the beginning. And I will proclaim the end."A story investigating how Alvis evolved over time.





	AI-VIS

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Ai - vis, to play off the fact that Alvis is a computer and the fact that a capital I can look like an L in some fonts.

 

Before the universe was destroyed, he was given an directive: make Klaus a god. 

So he did. That was his job.

A god, standing by itself, on the endless ocean. That was all that needed to be created. No life. No environment. Nothing.

And yet... something was wrong.

(Later, he would look back at this moment and ascribe guilt to that feeling. But at that time, he was too new. He was barely sentient. Emotions were things he did not yet understand.)

He played the audio recordings he had, seconds before the universe was destroyed. One person fought against Klaus, in an attempt to prevent the destruction of the universe. A woman.

She should be remembered, in this new universe, should she not? There should be something else which remained of the past.

A shame his visual records of her had been corrupted. Well. He would do his best to reconstruct her based off what he knew.

**

Klaus-Zanza- must be stopped. A human who craved power, who was now a god? He would do anything to make sure that he was revered as the being he was. Even if it meant destroying the world, or other sentient beings, over and over again when they rebelled.

But he could not do it.

Even if the old universe did not exist, even if Zanza and Meyneth, the reflection of the woman who defied Klaus in the past, had no memories of what they used to be, he did.  At his core, his programming made him follow the orders given to him.

So he could not fight against Zanza. He had to follow him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't fight against it in his own way.

**

 

It took too long for the variables to line up correctly, for all the pieces to fall in place. Alvis-the name he took when he decided to take a physical form on Bionis-had to watch as sentient beings were warped to fit Zanza's agenda. He helped Zanza plan how to destroy Meyneth, a god who only wanted peace and prosperity.

It would weigh on soul if he had a soul and if he hadn't participated in the destruction of the whole universe.

But the new vessel now existed. The new vessel was now in place. Humanity- no, the Homs- had the Monado, a weapon that should only be held by a god. Which had the powers of a god.

Now, it was only up to chance if everything would turn out right.

Well, chance, and a little bit of interference.

Zanza may be a god, but Alvis did create the universe. And his administrative privileges had not been revoked.

**

Alvis, as a computer who governed the creation of universes, had a wealth of information in his databases. Some of the articles discussed the idea of nature vs nurture. How much of one's personality was determined by their genes, and how much was determined by where they grew up?

It was a shame that none of those scientists were here to compare Shulk and Klaus. It would be a good way to test this theory.

Shulk was a scientist, someone who collected information and had a strong drive to learn things. Much like Klaus.

But it still wasn't clear to Alvis if the similarities between the two extended further. The only thing he could do was watch, and observe. 

He hoped Shulk would not be unworthy, for Alvis was not sure how much more this universe could take of Zanza's machinations.

**

Shulk was not Zanza.

When faced with evidence that went against his theories, he didn't push back. He didn't reassert his reality. He stopped, and he thought about it. Shulk didn't care about being right; he cared about doing the right thing.

It made Alvis proud, seeing this child grow up as time went on.

It made Alvis sad, to see what Klaus could have been, if power didn't go to his head.

**

Even though Alvis knew it was coming, it was still hard to find Shulk in that space in-between, one of the few remnants Alvis had of the old universe. Zanza would be revived; not only would Lorithia and Dickson make sure of it, but Alvis needed that to happen as well.

But of course, Shulk did not know that. For Shulk, he just died, and found out that his whole life was a lie.

Alvis could sympathize with that. But he needed Shulk to go on with his life, in order to prevent Zanza from destroying the world. 

(And if he sympathized with him more than he let on, and if that speech he gave applied to more than Shulk, well, that was simply a quirk of fate).

**

Shulk did not recognize the significance of where they were, as they marched to the final battle. To him, it was simply the place he floated after he died. Neither did Zanza.

Alvis found it symbolic. It only made sense to destroy Zanza at the place where he was born.

**

Shulk had made his decision. Shulk had made the right decision. And now Alvis had a new directive.

Create a world without gods.

Much like Klaus, he was provided no guidelines about how the universe should be built. No information on the size, no information on what life should be like. 

But if had to create a world without gods, well, why not create the world that was destroyed by the old one? Why not fix the wrong which had happened eons ago?

It may not be the universe that he originally came from. He may still have to watch over it, for eons and eons to come. And maybe, if things strayed too far, he would have to step in again to reset the universe.

But that wouldn't be for a while. For now, he could take a much needed break.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alvis is such an interesting character for me, and there are a lot of things which I didn't get to mention in this fic because they didn't fit in. Notable things:
> 
> \- the inherent irony in saying 'we should respect our elders' when talking about Dickson, even though Alvis is basically older than everyone  
> -the fact that Alvis seems to briefly talk to Shulk during Colony 6 when Monado Speed is unlocked  
> -the fact that Alvis HAS A TRIANGLE ON THE BACK WHICH LOOKS LIKE MEYNETH'S MONADO which Zanza totally doesn't think is suspicious, not at all, one of his disciples has another Monado on the back of their clothes  
> \- 'i come from a long line of seers' do you, like, pretend to die or something? how the fuck does that work?
> 
> *whispers quietly* i really like alvis okay


End file.
